MAx tWilIght
by XOXMaximumcullenXOX
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Laylin want to know about her past, when three new strangers come to the school will they be the answer? twilight/max rise crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is My first fanfic! Please tell me what You think! Thanx By the way there's no Angel Nudge or Gazzy in the story Sorry but I couldn't be bothered putting them in by the way I don't Own any of the characters but I do own Laylin and Zach since there not in any of the stories and I own the storyline PLEASE R&R!**

_Laylin POV_

I was tired with Carlisle and Edwards bickering about why I now have amnesia from falling out the sky. Yes you heard me right not from a plane but when I was struck by lightning and it hit my wing. Now I'm in their lounge room with everyone on the couches in pairs, except me, and Carlisle pacing in front of the T.V.

I'll tell you about myself my name is Laylin. I'm 13 and have wings! I know how awesome maybe it's because I'm 98% human and 2% bird. I live with a coven of vampires Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. No I'm not a vampire but my blood doesn't affect them because it's mixed with bird blood. Oh and did I mention that I can make people tell the truth. They're lovely people and they are like my family but they are very protective of me. Grrrr it's so frustrating.

"You know I don't really care if I have amnesia or not, I am really tired right now. I think I might go to sleep." I said. "Oh of course I'm so sorry we sometimes forget other people need sleep." Said Esme warmly. " It's OK, Night." I then went upstairs and practically collapsed on my bed.

I had the weirdest dream last night I was flying with a 3 other kids with wings I've never seen. There were three that looked about the same age as each other maybe 15 or 16. There was a girl with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin. One had strawberry blond hair and blue-clouded eyes, maybe blind. The other had black hair; he kind of looked emo with tan skin and deep brown eyes was looking at me. He then smiled and kept looking forward and said," Hey what's on your mind little sis? " He looked at me as if when Edward reads my mind, which might I say is really annoying." Laylin? Hello, anyone there?" I instantly woke up hyperventilating. Putting my hand over my chest I felt my heart beating as fast as a humming bird.

At that moment Edward, Carlisle and Alice came in as well as Jasper and Esme. Then a wave of calmness came crashing over me. It's times like these that I'm happy my blood doesn't affect them. I calmed down a bit and layed back down, looking at the ceiling realizing nobody had moved yet waiting for me to say something. "I'm fine, just a bad dream." I heard Esme sigh in relief and Edward tapping his foot waiting for me to go through the dream.

"Are you sure it was just 'bad'? We heard you hyperventilating and your heart was going as fast as a humming bird." Asked Alice, coming closer and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't know..." I trailed off. Running through the dream in my head over and over again for Edward. I heard someone gasp, most probably Edward. Then he said, "Carlisle, is it possible to get memories back as dreams?" Carlisle paused for a moment. "Ahh what happened in the dream? Laylin?" I kept breathing then told him the story, by the end of the story they were all stunned except Edward {since he already knew} and Rosalie and Emmett had joined us.

"Geez didn't I tell you guys it's funny to watch you when you're all stunned coz you never are." I chuckled with myself I looked at the clock it was five o'clock and I don't think I'm going to get anymore sleep. "Ok this is just getting weird. Can we at least talk downstairs where there's more room and food?" I asked and Emmett boomed out his laugh and everyone started to relax. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you guys for these other bird people. OK?" I went over to the stove and turned it on high. Then went to the fridge and took out the eggs and bacon. And watched it sizzle from afar since it's too dangerous to watch it up close says the 'mighty wise' Emmett. I popped some bread in the toaster and waited to flip the eggs over.

"Ok, what do we know about these other bird people?" Said Carlisle starting the conversation. "Well, emo boy could be Laylin's brother, and one of them is blind?" said Rosalie and at that remark I growled at the toaster waiting for it to pop. "You say it like a question, remember he could be, but maybe I forgot and maybe next time I go to sleep I could have another dream like this one." "True Because of the amnesia …" Edward kept on talking but I blocked him out. Once I had my breakfast I was a more polite and went back up to get out of my pyjamas and in some jeans and a t-shirt.

When I came down everyone apart from Carlisle and Esme were out of the kitchen. "Please sit down Layla, we want to tell you something" Esme said. So I sat down on the stool in the kitchen and started rocking the chair while holding onto the counter. "Shoot." I said simply. "Well we were wondering since you still have this amnesia thing, if you wanted to go to school with the other children?" by then I had fallen backwards off the chair and landed on the ground "Ahh that hurt" I moaned rubbing the back of my head while thing about the proposition that Carlisle gave me. "Ummmmmmm………….can I think about it for a while I'll defiantly tell you by tomorrow." "Of course take your time" Esme said helping me off the ground and kissed my forehead.

I went out for a little fly to the beach in LaPush so that way they couldn't come get me. When I dropped down on the beach, Seth came up to me a few minutes later but it felt like ages. He was the only werewolf who liked the vampires. "Hey Laylin what are you doing here? You know the Cullen's are protective of you." Hey Seth and yes I know they are really, really protective of me and it's really frustrating!" I layed back on the sand and looked up at the sky. "You didn't answer my first question." He gave me that tell-me-the-truth-now look and I can't resist it. "Oh fine but don't give me that look! Okay?" He rolled his eyes. "Fine." I took a deep breath "They want me to go to school with Edward, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett since I can't go anywhere coz of my stupid amnesia" He burst out laughing. I got up and kicked him in the stomach "It's not funny I'm serious!" I shouted at him feeling hurt I glared at him holding his tummy. "Ok, Ok I get it but what's the problem with it?" He got me there what was the problem with it? I cocked my head to the side and looked out at the blue ocean. It was twilight. They were going to get worried especially Alice since she can't see me when I'm with the werewolves.

I pushed Seth to the side and he started rolling all over the sand he always knew how to make me laugh. "Ok you know what I Might as well go to school since I don't want to be bored to death by you and the big old house." I said he pouted his lip "I'm hurt you actually think I would bore you to death?" I smiled and got up and stretched out my wings. "I don't Think, I know." And with that I flew away.

When I got back to the house I was hungry and Alice was on the porch bouncing up and down grinning from ear to ear. "ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouLaylinyouwon'tregretit" I stood there frozen when she came up to hug me "What the hell are you talking about Alice?" "You don't think I didn't see your decision but I couldn't see it until like, um ten minutes ago. Where were you anyway?" I rolled my eyes and walked inside. "I was at LaPush beach so I could think but instead I got stuck with Seth saying hello and bursting out laughing when I told him and got to kick him in the stomach." "So what's your answer? We respect it either way it goes" Carlisle said I sat there looking at everyone especially Alice. Who was bouncing up and down begging me to go to school with the Cullen's? So I rolled and said "When does the year start?" A very happy Alice then attacked me once again. "Yay! Can I give you a makeover? That means a shopping spree!" then Rosalie and Alice went off talking about shopping and makeovers and me. "Oh no what just happened?" I whisper yelled to Emmett who was holding in a roll of laughter "You just made the biggest mistake in you life!" By the end of the speech he was on the floor holding his stomach in achiness. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the tummy, again. "Ow! That hurt" All I did was poke my tongue out and then my own tummy rumbled and Edward and Carlisle both chuckled. I glared at Edward and went to the kitchen.

I made scrambled eggs and had an apple juice and went up to have a shower in the bathroom but when I turned the shower tap I got some very violently scarring picture in my head. I screamed just looking at the tap. When everyone came in they just looked at me and I said "Emmett, Rosalie what the fickin hell did you do in that shower?" I said through clenched teeth. I turned to look and they just looked shocked so I explained. "I touched that tap and some very violently scarring picture came into my head." I said pointing at the dreadful tap Edward burst out laughing and went down stairs and sat on the couch and said "When Laylin touched the tap she saw Rosalie and Emmett having sex in the shower." He chuckled "It's not funny This is a serious problem like what if I touch this" I pointed at the antique table" has anyone had sex on that?" I said in disgust. "Oh and by the way I am never stepping into anyone's room just for precaution, 'cause I don't want to go around the house screaming every five seconds!" At that everyone laughed, even me. Then Alice butts in "Laylin, just so you know school starts next week!" "Well, you're gonna have to enrol me soon." They all looked really guilty I knew it then "You already did! You knew I was going to go to school! Didn't you!" Then came the next roll of laughter. It was about 1:00am when they forced me to bed. I fell asleep thinking the dream from last night and going to school. I was actually pretty excited apart from the fact that Alice wanted to give a makeover.

I had another 'bad dream'. This time the four of us were fighting against these werewolf things in the air and one was fighting against the girl and he called her Maximum "This is not over Maximum ride!" and turned around and looked at me and pointed a gun at my back and cocked it. Everyone froze "If anyone moves your pretty little angel gets it. If anyone follows Laylin dies." They all looked defeated especially the black haired boy looked in pain like when Jasper is too close to open wounds. "Good" The wolf thing lowered the gun, I looked down and recognised the forest. It was Forks. At that moment, Maximum moved forward and Wolfman fired his pistol at me but luckily, only hit my wing. I screamed and started falling. I could hear them shouting and screaming. Once I hit the ground in a meadow I saw Edward and Alice looking at me. Then I lost conciseness.


	2. getting ready

I woke up again, like last night hyperventilating. I clamed myself down more easily. I realised it was only 5:00 I mentally groaned to myself "Too early more sleepsyboe time" I layed back down and fell back asleep in five seconds flat. My alarm went off, flipping the covers off my head and checked the time. I t was 1:00. "Now that's more like it no more 5:00 bullshit. Stupid dream" I said to myself. After opening the door I half walked half sleepwalked down the steps and tripped on the last step and landed on the ground. "Ow! Hmm you know this floor is pretty comfy. Night!" I mumbled out but knew they heard it. I also heard more than one person laugh but didn't have the strength to stay awake.

I woke up again, and it might have been the next day or night either one I didn't really care. This time I was fully awake going down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen and then to the fridge and found the best thing ever. "FOOD! Thank god I am so hungry I could eat a cow right now. Morning" I grabbed a fork and knife and dug in to the many eggs, bacon and French toast.

Emmett came in just as I finished up the bacon and he stared at me looking shocked. "That plate was full all the way up to the top with the lot and you ate all! Oh my god" I stuck out my tongue and put the plate in the sink. I heard the door open and someone came in "Afternoon It seems like you didn't fall down the stairs again." It was Alice "Hehe Yeah I woke up at five o'clock the s'morning for a 'dream' and went back to sleep. You most probably heard me." "Ooh now I'm interested what was it about?" I looked out the window for while trying to remember. "Well there were these big werewolf things with wings and one pointed a gun to me and told everyone not to move. Oh! And I the girls name is Maximum ride coz the wolf dude was like 'This is not over Maximum ride' and then he was like 'anyones move and your pretty little angel gets it' or something like that.

"And then he shot my wing and fell to the ground and saw you and Edward. That's about all I can remember." Alice just stared doing one of those future-seeing things she has. Then she shook her head as to come back to reality. "Sorry zoned out for a minute" she smiled at me "It's okay it happens don't worry I'm not hurt that I thought that you were just ignoring me or something." She glared and poked her tongue out at me" So when does school start again Alice?" "Hm oh, umm tomorrow that reminds me we need to get you some new clothes 'cause we can't have a Cullen going around in rags!" "Oh you think my clothes are rags do you?" I said laughing knowing she was joking. "Go on go get dressed and the you, me and maybe Rosalie will go shopping for some new clothes."

Five hours later

"We're home!" Alice said as we carried in bags upon bags of shopping. The end of the first shop personally bored me. But, noooo we had to go to guchi and dolche and cabana and the worst shop in the world Victoria secrets. "Oh thank god remind me never to go shopping with either of you or that car again." "What was wrong with the car?" Jasper asked, "You should know Jasper you did it." I said, with that look on his face it was priceless.

I went to the kitchen and sat down on the stool and ate like a 1kg of chocolate then Mr. party pooper took it away and threw me an apple and missed in purpose "Missed, party pooper." I stuck out my tongue and took back the chocolate and went to sleep hoping I don't have a dream again. For tomorrow was school. Darn.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Smash! There goes my alarm clock oh well. I groaned and started to stir. Unfortunately happy little Alice came barging in happy as ever. Ugh I hate it when she's like that. "Good morning sunshine time for school! Get up I've got your outfit for the day and have to tell you loads of stuff about school and classes." She poked me in the tummy. "Laylin are you dead?" She poked me again and then rolled me off the bed and I gave out a little squeal and landed on the ground. "Geez Alice what are you doing here it's only what? 7:30? I mean, what the hell" She rolled her eyes and walked out but not before saying, "Breakfast is down stairs and so is your outfit." 5,4,3,2,1 "FOOD! Thank you god!" I ran down the stairs and even beat Alice and flew past the last few steps. I raced into the kitchen and there was a big pile of pancakes on a plate.

Once I was fully dressed and ready to get into the car. "You should have worn the miniskirt to school that looked so much better." Alice grumbled while getting into the car. "Alice I have a reputation to uphold as the only Cullen to NOT wear a skirt" Everyone laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Im hoping u like the fanfic please read and review!**

At School.

Everyone was staring at me with Cullen's all around me walking from the parking lot. I have to say at lot of the girls were pretty ugly. Bella came up to us then from her car and hugged Edward and nearly all the tension in the air was gone. "Geez you guy's have got yourselves a really good reputation at this school." They all chuckled "No I'm serious but you are like so normal compared to all these other peoples." I said thick with sarcasm. "Anyway we better get you your schedule and those paper things. Oh and you will be in the same year as us" Said Edward I huffed "Fine, I guess there's nothing I can do about it."

I walked into the office with the rest of my 'siblings'. "Hello Ms. Cope this our new little sister Laylin Cullen." Said Edward patting my head I kind of growled at him too low for her ears to hear. "Oh. Of course here's your schedule and these need to be signed by your teacher and brought back by the end of the day." "Thank you" I said and walked out the office and looked at my schedule "What biology and maths! This is crap I quit!" I said and Alice pretended to slap me "No you're not quitting especially since I bought you all those clothes" Then went the bell. How cliché saved by the bell. "Come on what's your fist class?" asked Emmett "Art then English." "Room 4 and then room 5 go you're going to be late little Laylin." I growled at his last comment and ran off to class.

I got here just before it was going to start. I went up to the teacher and introduced my self and gave him the slip to sign. "Class this is the new student Laylin Cullen. You can sit next to Catlin." Catlin put up her hand I went over to sit next to her for art. It went by really fast we jus sat there in an awkward silence until the end of the lesson. Finally, the classroom smelt strongly of clay and the teacher was pretty good.

I knocked into someone in the hall and fell to the ground with our books mixing up. I looked up surprised with myself, and there was a boy my age with tan skin and black spiky hair and blue eyes. He looked at me in a I-haven't-seen-you-around-here-before look. I smiled and said "Sorry it's my first day and I've just been zoning in and out all day. I'm Laylin Cullen, by the way" He had that sense of realisation about him then. "The name's Zach. So you're the new Cullen then?" he asked. "Yeah, but I'm still getting used to the last name Cullen" He chuckled and we started picking up our books. "So what your next class maybe I can show you to it?" "Umm I think it's English with Mr. Fritz." His face lit up. "Me too that was where I was going." "Oh well you can show the way since I have no idea where I'm going." We both laughed at that and entered the classroom before the bell went. Class went really slow but I didn't die of boredom because of Zach. BRRRIIINNNGG. Finally lunch I got up and Zach came and said, "So I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and the rest of the group?" I thought it over for a minute while going the door. "Umm the thing is my adopted siblings are really protective of me, so maybe next time?" I felt really guilty. So he said "Yeah next time anyways see you after lunch?" "Oh yeah definitely."

I walked into the cafeteria and saw the Cullen's in line. So I grabbed a tray and lined up next to Jasper. "Please tell me day is nearly over." He chuckled when he saw me. "Nope not even a bit, sorry Laylin." I picked up a soda and apple and paid for my food. I could feel everyone else staring into the back of my top. And with my raptor hearing could hear to the other side of the room.

" I heard she moved from California because her parents died in a car crash." I heard a girl say she really had an annoying voice. "Well the whole family are a bunch of freaks for all I care, Angela." Said a boy. "Good thing no one cares what you think, Tyler." Then I heard a familiar voice. "I accidentally crashed into her today in the hall way. She was a really nice person." It was Zach. "Ooh did you get any gossip out of her?" I held my breath waiting for him to answer. We were sitting down now and the rest were talking to each other I hadn't touched my food yet. "Well all she said that her family was really protective of her when I asked her if she wanted to sit with us." I snapped out of my own little time frame when I heard someone laugh. It was Edward. "I can hear what you're listening to, you think that we're that protective of you?" He asked so I decided to answer back sarcastically. "You guys are so protective of me it's frustrating." I muttered. It's official, I hate school and I only found that out on my first day.

The next few weeks went without hassle. I hung out with Zach a lot and ate with my family, even though they didn't eat. And on the days the sun came out I flew to school. I kept having those really random 'dreams' and wake up hyperventilating. I learned that the girl was called Maximum ride, and the two boys were called Fang who was the emo looking one and the blind kid was named Iggy. "Iggy! That is the…weirdest name I've ever…heard and I'm only 100...Oh god that's classic" Emmett was on the floor instantly after I said that name. I threw a pillow at him to shut him up I didn't think it was that funny. I mean in places like Thailand there are names really long! "Oh shut up Emmett it's not that funny the kid plays with bombs for heavens sake and the Max person is the leader. How could it get any weirder?" I said. I accidentally touched the blue ceramic vase and got a vision.

There were three male vampires sitting around a square table with a bunch of pictures in their hands. I could tell it was one of Alice's visions because of the fell of it. "I think we should go for the Laylin girl they are all very protective of the little one, to get what we want." One with snow-white hair laid down a picture of me flying the sky! I couldn't even believe they had a picture of me doing that. "Yes I agree with that but how and when?" Said one with jet-black hair rather enthusiastically. The other one also had black hair and hadn't said a thing.

"Well, Jane, Felix, Demetri and I could go and seek out the child they love so dearly. Dearest Aro." I was shocked they are going to come and seek me out like hide and seek! "Caius please, be patient we need for everything to fall into place." He stood up so fast only a vampire cold see it. His eyes were like a fiery red with anger. "The volturi does not wait for things to fall into place Aro if we do not act now then the psychic will see our plan!" and with that, he threw the photos off the table and stormed out the room.

I brought back by someone slapping me across the face. I fell to the floor smashing the vase. They all gasped and I looked up with tears in my eyes to see Rosalie looking shocked and disgusted with herself. Then I remembered the flashback thing and stood up shakily. "I'm so very sorry but we didn't know how else to get you back from that trance thing." I laughed I hadn't even heard them. I went and sat on the couch and wiped away the tears and asked the dreaded question. "Who is the volturi?" Edward came over and sat on the coffee table in front of me at looked at me seriously. I replayed the vision in my head. He stood up and turned to Carlisle "The volturi want something from us and are going to kidnap Laylin to get it." He said shocked and disgusted, but you could see he was fuming like I was his own daughter. Tears came back to my eyes and I couldn't hold them in. They came and I broke down sobbing someone probably Alice, came and hugged me and I fell asleep in her arms. But could still hear them.

"Why didn't I see them? I can't believe I missed that!" Alice fumed at her own stupidity "Not your fault" I mumbled sleepily. "Shh go back to sleep Laylin." Esme said softly. I felt someone grab me and take me to my room and plonked me on my bed under the covers. Probably Emmett. "Nighty night Laylin." "Thanks Emmey" I heard him chuckle, and fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey tell me if I should keep going! Thanx for reading! Read and review PLEASE! Than for the tip from Ironyheartsap! XOXmaximumcullenXOX**

I woke up the next morning I woke up and got ready for Fridays lessons at school. Coming down the stairs I saw everyone dressed their eyes were all a honey butterscotch colour. "Morning guys. Is there any watermelon?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "In the fridge Laylin." I lit and jumped over to the fridge. Once all the watermelon was gone I sat on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. "SO… what are we going to do about Caius?" I asked Carlisle was the first to answer. ` "Can you tell us anything else?" I thought back to the memory, "Well, they said he would take with him some people called Jane, Felix and Demetri with him to 'seek me out'. And they had pictures of us!" They all pondered over that.

"Well we better get to school or we'll be late." I stood up "Ok let me get my bag." I ran up the stairs to get my bag. When I came downstairs everyone was crowded around Alice sitting on the couch. I could see she was having a vision of the future. I raced downstairs and said, "What's happening, what is she seeing?" She snapped out of it and ran up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Laylin. Zach won't be at school today he's-he." She took a deep breath, not that she needed it. "He's turning into a werewolf." I gasped and my eyes went wide. I tried to keep calm and I could feel Jasper helping. I ran my finger through my hair. "Oh god he's going to find out you're vampires and then he's going to mad at me and find out about my wings and the volturi are going to come and it's going to be hell And we have those bird people to worry about!" I exclaimed. They all looked sympathetic, I was chewing on my lip. "Ok just pretend that everything's normal and we'll get through it." I walked out to the car and the rest of my 'siblings' followed me.

Alice was right, Zach wasn't at school today it was true. People said he was having the flu and other people said he had a broken leg. But my family and I knew the truth. School was really boring the next few days. Make that the rest of the week. I thought about going down to LaPush and talking to Seth and seeing how Zach was, but Carlisle and Esme just to talk to talk to Zach at school. I was dreading school and seeing Zach but I wanted to confront him. Jasper said to be careful not to anger him because I could get hurt as well.

The next day Zach was at school. All my 'siblings' were with me when I saw him at his locker, His face looked different, and he had a major growth spurt and I think he got major abs, by the looks of it. Edward chuckled; he was listening in on me and thought something was funny. He saw me then, I took a deep breath and went up to him. "Hey Zach, can we talk privately?" He slammed his locker door and took a deep breath himself. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes- NO! Bad Laylin! How could you think that? I heard someone cough behind me to see my family hadn't moved. When I turned around and saw me glare at them they immediately rushed off. "I think that would be best." I looked back at him to see his eyes were glazed over and his voice was tight. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside to the rainy forest, past the car park. He stopped when we were far enough for even the Cullen's to hear Zach shout and me.

I pulled him in to a big hug before he could say anything. He embraced me back for only second and then let me go. The rain was pouring down hard and we were drenched. "I know you're a werewolf Zach. So don't even try lying to me." I asked him softly and looked at the ground. "Yeah I bet your psychic bloodsucker told you that. I can not believe you live with them they could suck you dry at any moment!" He said that with disgust and I flinched back a step. I felt a tear escape me eye and he must have seen it, because he stepped closer and wiped it away. "Why? Why live with a coven of vampires if you're obviously not a vampire?" He said that so softly, I had to strain to hear it. I chocked out a laugh. "The dogs must not of told you then." I looked up to see his face filled with curiosity. "I am not completely human Zach, I… have wings." I stepped back a few steps and took off my jacket so that I was only wearing my soaked t-shirt and he could see my black bra underneath it, his eyes popped a bit. Then I unfurled my white, angelic wings. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his jaw dropped to the floor. It felt so good to stretch out my wings, having them tucked in all morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought I should stop chappie 4 and be mean but I'm not like that! lol**

"I am really sorry Zach, I wish you never had to find this out and that my family are vampires and especially like this but that's just the way it is." He stared at me for a while I suddenly felt very self conscious, and I was just about to head back inside after this embarrassing moment when he stepped closer, cupped my face in his hands. Our foreheads touched and said nothing. Then he let go and we went back inside. "By the way you reek of vampires." He said playfully crinkling his nose. "Hah thanks a lot!" The next lesson went slow. But then I had English with Zach. "Hey ready for some more fun time?" He asked. I hit him on the shoulder playfully and he pretended to be hurt and we laughed all the way there. Just as I thought, the next lesson went by so fast it was lunch by the time I looked up to the clock.

I got a soda and a muffin. But Zach geez! He pilled the tray so high I thought it would tumble. I sat with my family while Zach sat with his friends. He growled at the thought of me sitting with my family. I hit him playfully, "Zach, did you just growl?!" He pouted his lip and looked guilty "Maybeeee" I laughed "See you at P.E" He sighed and I went to sit with my family "Hey, problem solved" I said while sitting down in my seat. They all looked relieved, but I know that look on Edwards face. "Edward what are you not telling me?" he put an innocent face on with a smirk (if thats possible) . "Nothing I think I know what Aro said about 'waiting for everything to fall into place'" "I hate it when you don't tell me anything." I took a swig of my drink and Edward burst out laughing and I nearly chocked on my drink. "Edward! Geez take down a notch will ya?" Emmett whisper-yelled. "I'm sorry it's just what Zach was thinking just then about before." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "See ya" I said and put my rubbish in the bin and the tray on the rack.

When I got to P.E. and changed I met up with Zach thinking about what Edward said. "Hello Laylin Earth to Laylin?" Zach was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I shook my head and smiled, "Sorry zoning back then." He smiled back. "That's okay just, try and keep in touch with the world." I stuck my tongue out and narrowed my eyes. He just laughed. We played indoor soccer today it was pretty boring for both of us because we're a lot stronger than every one else.

When the bell went I said goodbye to Zach and went out to the car everyone else was waiting impatiently. "Geez Laylin you need to hurry up, you're too slow! Plus I need to tell everyone something at home!" Alice piped up over Emmett's voice. Edward went really fast back to the house. It must have been really important if he knew. Carlisle beat us home, and him and Esme were in the lounge room sitting together on the couch. Once he saw us he stood up and came over to us. "What did Alice see in her vision?"Jasper asked. Edward and Alice had once of those mindreading conversations rather arguments but you get the point. By the looks of it Alice was winning and won. "Ok this is going to be a shock but the bird people are going to start school because they're trying to look for Laylin and they're restarting where it all began." I gasped, I was past shocked. They all looked at me and I said, "When do they start?" I asked Alice. "The three of them start tomorrow in our year. So if we're lucky they won't see you till lunch. But their names are Max, Nick and Jeff." I took a deep breath. "Do the wolves know?" Edward answered before Alice could. "Yes and Zach said he'll be on the lookout, and so will we." "Oh fine you overprotective fools." I huffed and crossed my arms.

The next day we parked a block away and while we were walking up the hill they were all walking around in protective stances, and I flipped. "Ahh I can't take this geez will stop with all protective stances! If you do it again I'll flip!" They all stopped with it walked normally. "Thank You, I'm sorry it's just really annoying and I know Zach will as well for the whole day"

They all giggled or chuckled and I stopped dead in my tracks. "What are you not telling me, Edward?" I really cross with him now "Don't worry he'll tell you today." I saw the new kids going up to the school. Luckily they didn't see me. Emmett pulled me over his shoulder and I was kicking and screaming "Emmett put me down right now! I swear I'll kill you." He plonked me on the wet grass and I growled at him, and he just smiled. "Than you Emmett, now my ass is wet" I said standing up.

We all went inside and everyone was on hyper alert, it was really frustrating. Thankfully the bell went and we all had to split up. My first class was math with no one but that Catlin person it really awkward, once again. As you can guess it went really like all the other classes without Zach. My next class was English with Zach and we were reading a class novel, the secret garden. It was really funny when Zach had to read because he didn't know where we were up to, so he got detention.

Lunch was next and glanced around the lunchroom luckily the Rides weren't there. I got my food and went over to my family. "Hey where's Zach?" Asked Alice. I laughed. "He got detention 'cause he didn't know what part we were up to in the novel. It was hilarious!" I heard the door open and three people came in their steps more lithe than everyone else's, apart from ours. From the corner of my eye I saw them. The Rides. They piled up their trays and went and sat with Jessica and Tyler and the rest of them from the year above. I saw that Zach had come out of detention and went and sat with them and his friends. "Do you see them Edward?" I asked under my breath. He looked at me and then nodded. I listened in on their conversation. "Who are they?" I heard Max said. Someone chuckled. "They're the Cullen's" I stiffened; Alice patted my hand and smiled at me. I could help but smile back. "They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. There's Edward, Emmett,ALice Cullen and then Jasper and Rosalie Hale and the youngest is Laylin Cullen, she the newest to the family but she's a year younger than us." I took deep breaths as she said it I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down using his power.

"They're all very beautiful, even...Laylin." Fang. I had to roll my eyes at that and so did everyone else. I heard Jessica giggle. "They're all together, I mean that and they live together. Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice But Edward's Dating Bella Sawn, but she's not here today. Laylin's single and all the guys drool over her and she doesn't even realize, but I think_ Zach, _has the hots for her." Jessica said that very unfairly. My eyes nearly came out of their sockets and I gulped. "Why would you think that?" It must have been Iggy because I haven't heard that voice before. "Well, they're like, best friends and since he was sick he like, looks at her, _a lot._" I glanced at Zach and he looked flushed and gulity.


	6. Chapter 6

After that, they asked Zach a lot of the questions about us, but he couldn't answer properly. I just before the bell went I went to my locker to get next my books, when I saw Zach leaning against my locker. He looked really hot with his hair falling in face and his eyes closed. "Hey Zach, how was lunch and detention?" He opened his eyes like I startled him and he smiled. "Oh it was good, the rides asked a lot of questions about you guys." I shut my locker and looked really guilty. "Yeah we all heard. We were kinda eavesdropping from the start." He pursed his lips and looked down. "Can we talk about the part you're wondering about after school? It's really complicated." I nodded and smiled he smiled back, and kissed my cheek and walked off. I stood there for a while shocked. What did this mean? Do I like Zach? Does Zach like me? Oh god maybe this one of those wolf things.

I turned around and nearly screamed, Nick Ride was leaning there against a locker on the other side of the hallway. "Geez, you shouldn't creep up on someone like that!" He chuckled and came over to stand in front of me. He lowered to my level and whispered in my ear, "You shouldn't talk to strangers." I looked up onto his eyes with confusion and anger. "What the hell are you talking about? You you're a stranger to me I don't even know your name!" I whisper yelled. All the classes had started already so now Fang had made me late as well a freaked out. I heard him laugh. I walked off but not before I pushed him into the other lockers. I also got a vision thingy.

It was one of those wolf things and I pushed him away before he could snap his large yellow teeth on to my arm or neck. Another three of the wolf thing ambushed me as well as the first one. Two grabbed my arms and one went for my throat while the other for my leg. I screamed when it happened and as I could see all the blood, I got drowsy and fell into unconsciousness.

I fell back in to reality Lying on my bed, in my room. I wonder how I got here? But all my answers were about to be answered when Rosalie came through the door. "Hey, how are you?" She asked softly. I sniffled my nose. "How'd I get here?" She sat on the side of my bed and I cuddled my pillow. "Well, when we were all in Spanish, we heard you scream, and so did the rest of the school might I say. And then when we found you, you were unconscious on the floor with Nick ride standing over you. So you know how we are being the overprotective family we are, we pushed him against the wall by his shirt and demanded answers. All he said was ' I didn't touch her, she pushed me and then screamed and fell to the floor!' then his family came running down the hall and they got really agro, but no one else was there because we used vampire speed and then yeah." I looked at her with narrowed eyes and then she narrowed hers back. I then pouted my lip and we both laughed.

"Can you come downstairs and explain it to them what happened, because Japer is getting really depressed with all the hostility and worry and Zach also wants to talk to you." I was confused. "Rose, why would there be hostility in the air?" She turned back to me before touching the doorknob. "Oh yeah, the Rides are here. Because we want to ask them some questions and so do they." I groaned so loud they most probably heard it downstairs. She just laughed. "Fine I'll come down if it makes Jasper more 'off the edge'."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.... by the way thanx to everyone who reviewed my story!**

We came downstairs and when I saw everyone I went straight back to my room "No one told me the werewolves were here!" And then turned around because Rose was there. I came and sat down on the ground, still hugging my pillow and huffed. Everyone sighed when they saw how happy I was! **Note the Sarcasm**. Zach came and sat down next to me.

"Laylin, can you tell us what happened? Because we still don't believe he didn't hurt you." I looked at Esme who asked the question, and then at Fang. He looked so angry. I raised my eyebrow, "What did Fnick say?" I said still looking at him. His look went from angry to shocked and relieved. I smiled a bit at that. "Well he just said you pushed him and then you screamed." Carlisle said. I sighed, "It's true, he didn't hurt me. But when I pushed him I had one of those flashbacks." My family all looked shocked. But the rides just sat there triumphantly and confused. "What do you mean a flashback? When did they start? How did you get them?" It was Zach. "Well, I get them when I touch things sometimes. I am defiantly not saying how they started, let's just say I may not be look at Rose and Emmett the same way again or step into their rooms. And they're like memories." He still looked confused but he understood a little bit.

"What was the memory?" It was Embry. I hadn't noticed them since I saw them at the start. "Well it happened when I pushed fang and then it was like I was in another dimension like the time I saw the volturi coming. You wouldn't be able to get me out unless you slapped me like Rose did." I heard Zach and a few of the wolves' growl. I held Zach's hand. "It's okay, it didn't hurt" It seemed to have calmed him down a bit. "Anyways in the vision, I actually pushed one of those wolf people things-" "We call them erasers" Iggy interrupted me. "Thanks. Yeah so pushed one of the erasers and then I was ambushed by three others. Two of them grabbed my arms and one went for my throat and the other went for my leg. I must have screamed out loud because it felt like it was happening for real. Then there was all that blood. I got drowsy, fainted and woke up with Rose coming through the door." I saw Fang flinch, "That actually happened, a few years ago, when we were in California. We had to take you to the hospital and Fang was like really scared. Mr. tall, dark and silent never shows emotion but you should remember that." Max said shrugging I looked down pursing my lips "Well max, that's the thing. When I was found by The Cullen's I fell out of the sky and when I woke up, I didn't remember anything but my name." I sniffled my nose and someone hugged me. "I'm sorry I didn't know. But how do you know fangs name wasn't Nick?" Said Max guiltily I chocked out a laugh. "It fines. I always hated the name Nick. It was because I had one of those dream or vision things and I've had a few about when I fell out of the sky. I learned your Name Was maximum Ride when and the eraser had me at gunpoint and was like 'don't move or your pretty little angel gets it. If anyone follows she dies.' Then you moved in the way and he shot only my wing thankfully nothing too important." I am so sorry about that Laylin I didn't mean for you to get shot!" I smiled. "It's fine if you didn't, I might not have met the Cullen's and as much as they're frustratingly protective of me I do love them." Sam snorted. "Another leech lover" He said under his breath. I shot him a raspberry. He narrowed his eyes and I did the same back.

"Anyways Jeff is actually Iggy. When I told Emmett that burst out laughing on the ground. And they thought fang was Emo." I smiled at the thought. Meanwhile Fang narrowed his eyes and said, "I am not emo." In a deadly voice with his hands clenched. "Um…what did you mean about the Volturi coming?" asked Sam. I rolled my eyes. "Well they're coming because they want something from the Cullen's and they're going to kidnap Laylin to get it." They all gasped and Zach looked mortified.

"Hang on a minute you are not getting dragged away from us again. And who's the Volturi?" Asked Max. I looked around at landed on Carlisle. He nodded and stood up. "Well you have to believe us that we mean you no harm and Laylin was never in any danger. But, We're vampires." He said just like when he told me. Max, Fang and Iggy were shocked like they didn't believe him they all looked at me at the same time and I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head. "You knew the whole time and you weren't scared they could have sucked you dry!" Fang said with disappointment in his voice. "It's okay they're kinda like vegetarians, so they only drink animal blood. They didn't hurt me because my blood doesn't affect them. But they say I smell like a canary." They all laughed and Fang calmed down a bit.

"So what does this Volturi have to do with Vampires?" "Well they're like the government of vampires. They keep us in line and make sure we don't get exposed by humans." That was Edward. "Oh so this is really bad?" Asked max. "Pretty bad, there are guards that have extra abilities like Edwards mind reading, Alice's future stuff. And Jasper can control and feel emotions." I shrugged. Alice went on.

"There are two people who you don't want to mess with. They're like twins Jane and Alec. They have powers to take away all senses from you, and they use that in executions only if you're lucky. Jane's is able to give unbearable pain but if doesn't actually happen. She plays with your mind." She paused and Emmett went on. "They also have trackers as well. His name is Demetri and he could find you on the other side of the world. And some really strong vampires also."

I continued, "There are three top dogs, Aro, Mucus and Caius. Personally I think Caius is a dickhead and should go to hell but no one takes in my opinion. Also Mucus is like really bored all the time and can feel connections between people. Last but no least Aro can read minds like Edward, but a lot stronger and needs physical connection and is the complete opposite to Marcus he's like really ecstatic and happy all the time." I finished. "Ok then so this is really bad. What can we do to help?" It was Fang who asked.

"All we can do now is make sure we know where she is and keep an eye on her. Hopefully Alice will get a vision of when they send the troops." Said Edward. He had a sad look on his face. "Ok, I think it's enough of the happy talk, I'm hungry, anyone else?" A few of the werewolves and Max, Fang and Iggy had some food I put out. They woofed it down like they had never seen food before. I burst out laughing. Just watching them was hilarious, but I don't think they heard me.

About after an hour all the werewolves went home. But the rides and Zach was still here. We were just talking about what Max, Fang and Iggy had been doing for the past three months. Zach asked me to come for a walk outside to stretch our legs. I heard Alice giggle before I went out the door. I threw a pillow at her and knocked her off the couch.

We had walked enough for them not to hear us and sat down on a log. "About before when we were at lunch and Jessica said that I had the hots for you, um it's partly true." He said this while looking at the damp grass beneath us. I knew this was going to be awkward, and so did he. "Laylin have you ever heard of imprinting from the guys?" I tried to remember where I heard the word imprinting. "Um, a little bit. Did you already imprint on someone? Oh wow! Is a girl or guy?" He laughed and pushed me off the log. I squealed a little bit and he fell back with me. We sat there laughing and looking at the stars.

"Well, will you tell me how you imprinted on or is it a secret? Because Edward and the rest keep laughing about something and it's really getting on my nerves!" Zach blushed a little bit and groaned when I gave him bambi eyes and pouted my lip. "Ok! Ok I tell you. I imprinted on you. I swear it was seriously involuntary I didn't mean to, it just happened when you showed me your wings." I sat up thinking about this and looking into his eyes.

"Ahh so this is what everyone's been laughing about! Wow this is like, really…wow." He sat as well. "So you're not angry?" I scoffed "Why in hell would I be angry?!" He sighed and kissed me on the mouth. I took it by surprise; his lips were just so warm and soft. I went with the flow, he opened his and my mouth and I let his tongue in, and his skimmed across my bottom lip. It felt so good, I moved my hands around his neck, and we both layed down. He was on top of me with one hand around my waist and the other cupping my cheek. We had to stop though, because it had started raining, but we could have gone on for ages. We were both gasping for air. He got off of me and we kind of laughed a bit looking at each other. "What does this mean?" I asked while he helped me up. "Does this mean were going out?" he asked brightly. I rolled my eyes. "I guess this means I love you." He said and my heart jumped a skip. "Yeah. Me too." He kissed me on the lips again really short and sweet. He whispered in my ear. "See you tomorrow." and went off.


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT I LUVS YOO

XoXLaURaXoX

When I got back to the house, no one was in the front rooms. So I crept up the stairs really quietly. Unfortunately, they were all in the kitchen hiding. I nearly screamed they all burst out laughing, while I was fuming. "You knew that he imprinted on me, didn't you?" They all nodded "Hey Esme, who's pie?" I had a devious smile on my face. "Ours." "Good" and I threw straight at Edward. Luckily the pie splattered all over his face. "Bullseye!" I was jumping around clapping, until he wiped off the cherry pie. "Uh oh" "Laylin Cullen you better run away right now!" I ran up the stairs but he got there first. He tipped me upside-down and tickled me until I was screaming and kicking. "Ok, ok I'm sorry just… stop the …tickling!" He stopped and I kept on gasping on the ground "Fine, now good night lovebird" I heard Alice giggle downstairs and I huffed "nightmares, party pooper." I crawled upstairs and drifted into unconsciousness.

The next day I was kind of dreading it. For one reason, everyone was going to ask me questions about why I fainted, and two they're all going to ask me if I'm ok. We were on our way to school by now when Edward leaned back to talk to me. "Do you have an excuse?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. You stepped on some glass and hit your head on the lockers." "Oh great now I'm clumsy." Once again he rolled his eyes, "By the way, if you're going to kiss Zach don't do it around us." I gave him raspberry, "I'll flaunt my relationship any way I want. Thank you very much." I said sarcastically.

A few minutes later, we were at school. This was going to be hell. When I got out of the car, Zach, Jessica and Bella came up to us. Bella walked up to Edward and Jessica started asking me questions about me, most probably for her gossip. It was really getting on my nerves and Zach could see it. He held my hand, I looked at looked him and smiled. Zach brought up our hands and kissed mine. Jessica must have saw it, because the next thing she said, "Oh my god! Are guys going out or what? You have to tell me!" "Ok, I'll tell you later just, shut up!" I smiled a bit. Thanks to Zach she didn't say anything till we got to school.

"Ok, see ya later, Zach you have explaining to do at lunch." Edward was laughing a bit. I turned to look at him "Oh, it's nothing, it's what sort of question Jessica's going to ask you later.' "Well one thing for sure you're answering them," I said turning to Zach. He sighed "Fine but You have to sit with me!" "Deal." We shook hands and we all split up.

Unfortunately, I have the all-wonderful class of Biology that just give me the creeps. We were learning the difference between human DNA and animal DNA. "What is the difference between pigeon and hawks? Miss Cullen, do you know the answer" I rolled my eyes; my part of bird was hawk. " Hawks are more predatorily agile than pigeons." "Correct. Now were going…" I zoned out then just thinking about everything. Zach, My family and The Volturi I was kind of freaked out when the bell went.

At lunchtime was pretty ok, I sat with Zach and his friends, and Jessica asked me a few questions but mostly Zach. "SO, how long has this been going on?" She was practically bouncing up and down in delight. "Well, it only started, when she fainted. I came over to her house later and we talked. Now we're going out." I smiled and nodded. Most of lunch went on like that. I sat next Zach and he just drew circles into the back of my hand the whole so I wouldn't loose temper.

The next few weeks went on like this. I was always with someone, mostly Zach, which was ok. I talked to Fang and Max and Iggy a lot and found out fang is my brother. I mean we both have black hair and brown eyes, but he has olive skin, and I have pale snow-white skin.

It was term 3, now and we were all kind of on edge because we heard anything from the Volturi, yet. We were all at school and it was lunchtime, and I was sitting with my family and Zach. "Oh, by the way we can't come to school tomorrow because the sun wants to make an appearance. So we all have to stay home." I was fine with that we had a test tomorrow anyways in calculus. We nodded and went off to our classes. I had government with Zach, thankfully for my last lesson. We just talked the whole time, and thankful for when the bell went.

"Do you have to stay home tomorrow I'll just die of boredom or something like that." I laughed when he pouted his lip at me and tried to give me the bambi eyes. I kissed him, "Please don't do that. You look miserable. You can come over tomorrow after school if you want." I smiled "I'm lucky to have you." And Zach bear-hugged me. "Zach can't breathe!" He dropped me "Sorry" "It's fine I'll see you tomorrow." I got to the car just after Alice and jasper. "Ok let's go!"

I got bored the next day, and everyone went out for a hunt. Even though they said that someone should stay home with me. But I objected. So now I was dead bored and lying on the living room carpet watching some show, I didn't even know what. Also waiting for The Cullen's to call for the tenth time to see if I was ok.

The phone rang and I picked it up on the first ring. "Hey, you know you should have some sort of code word I tell you if I'm been taken hostage, and you ring Alice." I said before she could I knew she was going to say it anyway. "I hate it when you do that. Anyways it's 'I'm fine just cooking pizza' that's if they lets you pick up the phone." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry I have my ways. See ya Alice." I hung up the phone and threw it on the couch. I was getting sleepy; my eyes were drooping and yawing every now and then. I went up to my room and layed down on my bed and fell into unconsciousness. I had a 'dream' again.


	9. I am Really Sorry

Hey I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever but I don't know where to go with this story anymore if you want to add ideas or adopt it mail me!!

Again I am really sorry to the people who did like it!!!


End file.
